Sombra's Disgrace
by Almisian
Summary: An anonymous organization kidnaps Sombra to acquire information to sell to Overatch. But their methods of getting the information out of her are sinful to say the least. Contains Adult scenes, use of aphrodisiacs. In this story, Sombra is above the age of 18.


**This was written before Sombra's character was revealed.**

"What the… Where the hell am I…" Sombra murmured as she came too. The last thing she could remember was her, sitting in her room in the Talon headquarters, helping Reaper hack into an Overwatch data base. Then she heard her door creak open, and the sound of a dart shooting through the air before it all went black.

In front of her was darkness, but she could faintly make out the silhouettes of a group of men. _What the hell.._ She thought. _Who the fuck are these people._ Her eyes opened slightly wider, letting in more of the dim light of that was illuminating the room. She could see the men were wearing face masks. They were talking, but in her drowsy state she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Oh Sombra..Haha. I think she's waking up guys." Her vision slowly cleared. "Sombra, don't ignore me girly." She tried to croak out a sound, her throat was dry. "Hey Sombra, you bitch, don't fucking ignore me." She was abruptly woken up by a harsh slap to the face. She gasped in shock.

" What the fuck!?" She bellowed. "What the hell...Where the fuck am I!? Why did you slap me!?" As she slowly sobered up, she soon realised her arms were tied behind her back.

"Aww. Sombra, shh, don't worry babe." The tallest masked man spoke up. His tone was sarcastic, his voice was drenched in malicious intent.

"Don't worry!? Why am I tied up!?' Sombra tried her best to struggle free, but to no avail.

"We're holding you hostage. We're gonna torture info out of you to sell to Overwatch." The tallest man slowly walked up to her, squatting down to her level. "So you better spit it out before we do anything to bad to you. Where did Reaper run off to?"

 _What? Reaper? Run? When?_ Sombra was just as confused, perhaps even more confused than her kidnappers. _Wasn't Reaper at the Talon headquarters? They kidnapped me from there didn't they?_

"I don't know." Sombra replied. It was a truthful answer. She was truly oblivious to Reapers current whereabouts.

"Oh Sombra. Poor thing. You know what's gonna happen if you don't tell us right?" Sombra tensed up. "We might hurt you, Sombra. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"I really don't know." That was all Sombra could reply.

"Haah Sombra...Heheh.." The tall masked man chuckled. "Get the serum."

"Serum? Truth serum? Ha! That won't do anything." Sombra taunted. "I told you I don't know anything."

"Hahaha. Oh Sombra…" Another man grinned. "Truth serum is just a myth. An old tale. It doesn't exist."

A shorter masked man passed him a syringe filled with a sickly brown liquid.

"This ain't truth serum, girl." The man brandished the syringe beside her neck. "This is much, much worse."

He crashed the needle into her neck. Injecting the strange liquid into her at one go. She yelped in pain as the liquid shot into her bloodstream. He forced the needle back out from her neck, blood oozed out from the wound.

"Wh-what the!? What did… What was that!?" Sombra was defenseless. Her hands tied behind her back, a strange liquid coursing through her veins. "Wh-what…?"

Her vision began to go cloudy. She could feel her limbs began to convulse.

Then, she felt a warmth, between her thighs. She felt her breasts tingle.

"AaaAaauuh" She could only whimper out a cry as her thoughts clouded up. Her face flushed a deep red. "Whaa…"

Her breathing quickened. Her temperature raised. She became wetter and wetter.

"Looks like it's starting to kick in."

She fell flat onto the ground. Desperately rubbing her thighs together.

"Whaa.. I caaan't... huaaah…" Tears of shame dripped down her cheeks. She groaned in frustration and disbelief.

The tall masked man gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Now Sombra, if you tell us, we'll give you what you want."

"I t-told you...I don't know anything" Sombra forced the words out of her mouth, her words interrupted by gasps of desperation. "And all I want is for you to fucking let me go!" Her voice was burdened by agony.

But the more she waited, the worse the aching between her legs became.

"Sombra. Don't you want it? Don't you want sweet release?"

Sombra pushed herself upwards and spit at the mans face. "Fuck you asshole." She hissed.

"I see Sombra. Haha. That's how it's going to be? Guess we got to switch tactics."

Without warning, the group of men grabbed Sombra, ripping open her shirt, exposing her small B cup breasts. "H-Hey!? Wh-What are you- AAaaAh!" Sombra was interrupted by a pair of hands groping her breasts. "Mmmphah! Sto-STOP!" Sombra began to unwillingly feel pleasure. Everytime a finger brushed passed her nipples, she felt herself inch closer to climax. She felt a finger slide into her pussy. That was enough to send her over the edge.

"Please st-STOP SOMETHING'S COMING. I'M GONNA. I'M GOING TO COME." Her back arched. Tear streamed down her face as she drooled from the unwilling ecstasy.

As the climax ended and she flopped on to the ground in exhaustion. Before she could regain her composure, she felt a large, thick, vibrating object get shoved into her ass. "AAH STOP I JUST CAME! STOOOP!" As she said that, she could feel a warm length slide into her vagina, once again, sending her over the edge. "AAAAGH I'M CUMMING AGAIN! STOP! STOP!"

As she came for the second time, the cock inside of her continued to thrust in and out, enhancing her orgasm. Sombra was sure she was going to be driven into insanity.

Another throbbing dick was then shoved into her mouth, causing her to choke. A vibrator was pushed against her nipples and clit. "shtap...ah...can..t ...ahnymor…" Her speech was slurred and her words was muffled by the length if the dick in her mouth.

Each time Sombra came, another climax soon followed. She could feel herself losing it. It was all just too good. Everything just felt so good.

Sombra began thrusting her hips. She craved more. She needed more pleasure. She needed to come harder. _Harder_. She thought. "H-harder…"

Then it all went black.

"Hah. She passed out. Looks like was broke her."


End file.
